


Lily

by xocberry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Innocence, Kindergarten, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Two Fathers, dad shownu, teacher minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: On the first day of Kindergarten, Hyunwoo takes his daughter, Nari, to school. There he meets her teacher, Minhyuk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely new type of story for me to write, but I had the idea, thought it was absolutely adorable, and decided to write this. I hope you like it!

“Son Nari, my lovely Nari, are you ready for school?”

 

The young child emerged with a toothy grin as she raised her arms above her head, indicating for her father to pick her up. “Yes Daddy, I’m ready to go!” She joyfully squealed as she was lifted into the air in one big swoop and held lovingly in her father’s arms.

 

He kissed her on her forehead that was, for once, exposed due to a headband she insisted on wearing. “I have snacks for you in your bag, so when we get to school, we will tell your teacher to keep them until snack time, okay?”

 

Nari grunted in approval, giggling while munching on a banana her father handed to her.

 

“What kinda snacks did you make me?” She questioned curiously. If there was one thing she loved on this planet, it was food. But most importantly, her favorite food happened to be bear-shaped cookies. “Are there bears?”

 

Hyunwoo grinned as he took her banana peel and threw it away. “Of course, there are bears. There are always bears, Nari.”

 

“Yaay!” The girl shouted and squirmed gleefully in his arms.

 

Her father noticed bits of leftover breakfast still littered the sides of her mouth, so he grabbed and wetted a small towel to clean her off. “Nari, you should eat more carefully. It’s your first day of Kindergarten and you don’t want to have others take care of you too much, okay?”

 

“Mhm. I’m a big girl now. I can clean up. I can eat well. I can do it,” she asserted, still giggling.

 

Hyunwoo kissed the top of her head and squeezed her once more before setting her down. He looked at her fondly, with so much love and care. Love and care that she deserved.

 

Her mother was never a part of their lives. Hyunwoo told his child that her mom loved her so much but wasn’t ready to take care of a child yet. Which was entirely true. She and Hyunwoo were very young by the time she got pregnant with their baby girl.

 

When the results came out, she considered having her aborted, which Hyunwoo persistently rejected the thought. He had asked her for one last favor: that she go through with having the child and he would take care of her on his own. She wouldn’t need to bear any responsibility if she wasn’t ready.

 

He was fine with that. They were never in love. They hooked up at a party their senior year of college and didn’t expect a child to come of it.

 

Neither was drunk. They just weren’t thinking straight.

 

But Hyunwoo would never consider Nari a mistake as her mother called it prior to her birth. She was a part of him that he never imagined could happen. He viewed her as a blessing in disguise.

 

It was around his third year of high school that he realized he was gay.

 

It was around his second year of college that he wanted to have a child one day. He just didn’t realize it would happen so soon, or in that way.

 

Hyunwoo had plans of adopting, but the idea of having a kid of his own was so heartwarming and special.

 

He glanced at his crazy, adorable daughter who, by this time, had grabbed her favorite teddy bear from the other room. Apparently her stuffed friend was joining her to Kindergarten.

 

She caught his stare and scrunched her face in a smile, something she definitely inherited from her dad.

 

“Dad, are we gonna go yet? I’m all ready to go,” she sang.

 

He grabbed his house key, phone, and wallet before exiting with his child.

 

She took hold of his hand as they walked the short distance to the school she was now going to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo meets Minhyuk.

Upon their arrival, Hyunwoo helped Nari change into her indoor shoes and guided her to her classroom.

 

Excited by her brand new shoes, courtesy of the school, she skipped through the entire way, still holding her father’s hand. “Don’t they look pretty?” She asked cheerfully. Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if she was asking him or the teddy she made him hold for her, so he just smiled.

 

She squeezed his hand in two short pulses, tugged his arm, and looked at him expectantly. She was asking him, not the bear.

 

He nodded and responded, “Of course, you’re the prettiest, Nari.” That made her squeal with joy.

 

Releasing her dad’s hand, the little bundle of energy bounded down the hall to what she was told was her classroom. She waited for her father as he followed after.

 

As they entered the room, the lively, outgoing Nari was transformed into a shy one hiding behind Hyunwoo’s legs. He glanced at her before noticing the smiling man in front of him. The man, lean and somewhat feminine, smiled endearingly at the hiding small child.

 

He crouched down beside Hyunwoo’s legs and gently extended his right hand out toward Nari. “Hello, I’m Lee Minhyuk, or Mr. Min, your new teacher!” His voice was smooth and high, soothing for a Kindergartener.

 

Hyunwoo mentally laughed at how suitable this job was for the man named Minhyuk. The dyed golden hair he sported would’ve probably made anyone else look like a delinquent. But that was not the case with this man.

 

The honey color reflected his positively sticky sweet personality.

 

Nari took his hand with her right after wrapping her left arm around one of her father’s legs. “And who might you be?” Minhyuk asked.

 

The girl stepped out from behind her hiding place and the Nari Hyunwoo knew so well was slowly returning. Her mouth contorted into a wide smile and she giggled. She had taken a liking to her new teacher.

 

“Mr. Min?” She asked quietly, confirming the sound of his name more to herself than actually asking his name. Nari gave herself a quick nod before introducing herself. “My name is Son Nari. Na as in ‘me’ and Ri like your family name.” She giggled some more.

 

Her father just shook his head as he laughed at her improvised name meaning. 

 

“And this is my daddy, Son Hyunwoo,” she added confidently, gesturing toward her father, who couldn’t help but smile lovingly at his daughter. “Oh, and this is Go, my favorite bear.” Nari reached for her teddy bear and presented it to Minhyuk. “Can he join me in class?”

 

Mr. Min graciously took the stuffed animal and gazed at it like he would another human being. He looked up at Nari and said, “Of course, he can. All friends are welcome! Just when we eat snacks and have lunch, he’ll need to patiently wait on the side. Is that okay?”

 

Nari looked at Minhyuk, then Go, then Hyunwoo, and back to Minhyuk as if contemplating the bear’s safety before nodding her head seriously. “I think he’ll be okay.”

 

She retrieved her toy and followed Minhyuk’s directions for setting up her new classroom cubby that Go would sit in during their food breaks.

 

Minhyuk stood up after the child had scampered off excitedly and cocked his head at Hyunwoo. “You seem pretty young to be the father of a Kindergartner,” he questioned innocently.

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. “It happens. You seem pretty young to be a teacher.”

 

“Nonsense,” Minhyuk laughed. “I think I’m the perfect age for this job."

 

“Well, to be fair, her pre-school teacher was nearing her 80s,” Hyunwoo chuckled.

 

Minhyuk sighed dramatically. “You know, my skin just has extremely high vitality. I’m actually in my 70's, too. All teachers are. Didn’t you know that?” He raised an eyebrow jokingly.

 

The two chatted for a few minutes as more students began to trickle into the classroom, Minhyuk paused their conversation every now and then to greet parents and direct the children to their cubbies.

 

As soon as it was eight ‘o clock, the teacher clapped his hands together and looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes. “It was very nice meeting you, Nari’s father, but it’s time for me to start class.”

 

Hyunwoo watched his daughter explore the classroom and interact with her new classmates and agreed it was time to go. He felt pretty confident that she would be fine on her own now, especially with this man before him as her teacher.

 

He took Minhyuk’s outstretched hand and shook it. “It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Min. I leave my daughter in your care.”

 

Minhyuk smiled, light radiating off of him. “Of course. It is my pleasure. Oh, and call me Minhyuk.” He turned and began teaching.

 

Hyunwoo stepped outside but stopped for a moment to watch from the door. He noted the childish behavior of the man he entrusted with his daughter. He recognized the man’s subtle professionalism, talent for teaching, and adoration of the children.

 

Chuckling to himself over the enigma that was Minhyuk, Hyunwoo went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks lol. It will get better. I have ideas in mind that will be absolutely wonderful and brilliant if only I can get there first. :<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i finally updated lol
> 
> Also, I feel like this small break from writing (who am I kidding, I've been writing different unpublished fics the past month, rip me) may have changed my writing style. I don't know what it is, but I feel like something is different in my recent uploads. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> idk if it's good or bad

A month into the school year and it was already time for “Parent Day,” a day for the Kindergarteners’ parents to join them at school. Nari had been overly excited about this day since the second week of school when the kids were informed about it.

 

“Daddy, Daddy! You get to go to school with me!” She exclaimed one afternoon as Hyunwoo stood at the doorway to pick her up. He looked inquisitively at the teacher who followed closely behind his daughter.

 

Minhyuk tilted his head to the side and smiled. “Well, she isn’t wrong. I told the kids today that Parent Day is coming up in a couple of weeks. She has a small flyer in her backpack that details the day with the date, times, and some activities.” He eyed Hyunwoo’s professional suit. “I recommend you come in slightly less formal attire. You’ll be sitting on the ground a lot.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded as he lifted his squealing daughter up into his arms. “Got it. I’ll write that down when she gives me the flyer. Thanks again for treating her so well. She can be somewhat of a handful at times with her excitable personality.” He bowed his head slightly. “Be safe on your way home,” he added before turning to leave.

 

“You, too. And don’t worry about it. It’s a joy to have her in my classroom. She’s such a bright and friendly little girl. She’s a delight, much like her father,” Minhyuk praised.

 

Ignoring the last comment—due to either obliviousness or plain avoidance—Hyunwoo left the school with his daughter, who, on the way home, wouldn’t stop beaming as she spoke about her day in class with Mr. Min and her newfound friends.

 

As they reached their house, it began to drizzle. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think back to that Kindergarten teacher, wondering if he had an umbrella with him. On the off chance that he didn’t have a spare one in the classroom, he might have to go home in the rain, increasing his risk of catching a cold.

 

Hyunwoo didn’t want his daughter’s teacher catching a cold (or so he convinced himself).

 

Luckily for him, his kind neighbor had just stepped out to collect her mail. “Mrs. Kim! Would you mind watching Nari for just a few minutes? I left something at work and I need to run to get it,” Hyunwoo excused.

 

The older woman smiled sweetly. “Of course, I can watch your lovely daughter for a bit. I’m actually cooking dinner right now. Nari, do you want to help me out?”

 

Nari sparkled at the thought, looking at her dad before turning her gaze to their neighbor. “Yes! I love cooking!” She shouted gleefully as Hyunwoo set her down and she ran to Mrs. Kim.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon,” Hyunwoo assured.

 

Mrs. Kim waved goodbye before she stopped and said, “Wait, Hyunwoo. Take my umbrella. It’s going to rain harder in just a bit. The clouds seem heavy.”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to rain today, was it?” He asked as she handed him her umbrella.

 

“No, it wasn’t. The forecast didn’t predict it in time. It was around noon that they changed the report to showers and possible heavy rains. Oh, I hope the trains will be working properly tonight,” she sighed. “Well, anyway, be safe and I will see you shortly.”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Kim, Nari. I’ll see you both in just a bit.”

 

His daughter reached for Mrs. Kim’s hand and beamed. “Okay! See you soon!”

 

Hyunwoo jogged back to the school, somewhat elated when he saw the classroom was still lit brightly, glow contrasting in the gloomy environment. He realized soon after his departure that he only had Mrs. Kim’s umbrella. He hadn’t set foot in his own house to grab an extra umbrella.

 

Hyunwoo was extremely grateful for Mrs. Kim’s kind gesture of offering her umbrella. What if Hyunwoo had returned to the school without an umbrella even though his intention was to give one to Minhyuk? Why did he even need to give Minhyuk an umbrella?

 

It’s to keep the kids from getting sick, he thought, convincing himself once again.

 

After a moment, the classroom’s lights went out and he saw a slim Minhyuk exiting the school, obviously disappointed in himself for not bringing an umbrella.

 

Missing his chance, Hyunwoo watched as the teacher started jogging off with no protection from the now-pouring rain. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Hyunwoo ran after him.

 

“Minhyuk!” He shouted, getting the other’s attention.

 

“Nari’s dad?”

 

“Please, call me Hyunwoo,” he corrected.

 

“Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asked. “What are you doing here? Without Nari?”

 

Hyunwoo stepped closer, ensuring Minhyuk was under the canopy of protection. “It suddenly started raining and I thought you probably wouldn’t have an umbrella.”

 

Minhyuk chuckled, “Are you saying I look like the forgetful type?”

 

“No, no,” Hyunwoo shook his head and raised a hand defensively. “I meant that the forecasts changed while you were still teaching, so there’s no way for you to have been prepared. Unless, of course, you always keep an umbrella with you.”

 

“Which I don’t,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes jokingly. “Do you live far from here? I can’t believe you came all the way back just for this.”

 

With a small, nervous laugh, Hyunwoo disagreed. “It isn’t far at all. I live just down the street. Believe me, this is nothing. How far do you live?”

 

“Not that far. That’s why I usually walk,” Minhyuk replied.

 

Hyunwoo pulled Minhyuk’s slender frame closer to his side, keeping an arm wrapped around his upper back, hand on his bicep. “Then let me walk you home, Mr. Min.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But on a different note, I saw Rain perform this weekend. He was so good. Wow. (totally not what inspired this chapter. I had it planned for a while tbh. But still. Rain.) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this here yesterday. I've been too busy on aff lately. lol

Hyunwoo didn’t know what in the world he was doing.

 

Weeks had passed following the class’ annual “Parent Day” and now Hyunwoo was inviting his daughter’s Kindergarten teacher to join them for dinner.

 

“You live alone, don’t you? Isn’t it a little lonely always eating by yourself?” Hyunwoo asked one day as he arrived to pick up his daughter after school.

 

Minhyuk shrugged, “I guess, but some of my long-term friends often stop by to hang out.” He sighed exasperatedly. “One of my friends, Jooheon, always seems to find a way to crash on my couch. He keeps me company, but that doesn’t mean he’s not annoying.”

 

They laughed a little before Hyunwoo found himself insisting. “Well, Nari’s a huge fan of yours and would love to have you over for dinner sometime.”

 

He hoped his excuse wasn’t as transparent as he feared. In all honesty, _he_ was a fan and _he_ would love to have the man over for dinner. But he continued to hide behind his daughter as an excuse.

 

The teacher smiled, somewhat apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. “I’d love to, but I’m not sure that’s too appropriate given the circumstance that I’m her _teacher_ and it wouldn’t be fair treatment for me to spend time with only one student outside of class.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded his head, instantly regretting asking in the first place. “I see. Sorry, I didn’t think about that,” he said.

 

But Minhyuk just smiled sweetly in response, a little glint in his eyes replaced the earlier sorriness. “But I don’t see a problem if it’s just the two of us.”

 

Hyunwoo quietly coughed, nervously glancing around the room at another parent who came to pick up their child. Luckily, it seemed that the mother heard nothing. Relieved, he regained his composure and shyly smiled. “I guess that would work. When would you be free?”

 

“Is this evening alright? Or is that too short of notice?” The other man asked, cocking his head. Hyunwoo nodded, “Tonight works for me. I don’t have any plans and I believe my neighbor should be home to look after Nari.”

 

Minhyuk smiled brightly. “Great. Can you meet me at my place in two to three hours?” The other nodded once more. “Perfect,” Minhyuk said as he patted the head of Nari, who appeared from behind and clung to his leg. “Nari, your dad is here. He’s gonna take you home now!”

 

The excited child squealed and ran to her father. He bent down to scoop her up into his arms. “Daddy! I drawed a picture today!” Minhyuk chuckled softly, remembering her pure joy when he announced to the class that they’d be drawing a lot for a majority of the day.

 

Nari unwrinkled a piece of paper she had been gripping onto. It revealed a small, messily drawn lily made with white and green crayons on pink paper. “It’s my name! Mr. Min told me that my name means lily somewhere else! It’s a flower!”

 

Hyunwoo smiled. “It’s beautiful, Nari.” He then waved a momentary farewell to the teacher as he left to take his daughter home.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters (and the story in general) are going to be short and sweet, but I will update this one frequently.
> 
> Please leave a comment~ <3


End file.
